


Mating Season (Kuroshitsuji)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season is in session and this butler's master is about to find out how it all works. OVER FIVE THOUSAND HITS on Fanfic.net [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season (Kuroshitsuji)

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.  
The butler hurried into the bedroom and opened up the blinds.  
"Running a bit late today my lord, my apologies." He mumbled as he darted around the room grabbing clothing and setting down the tea.  
"I see. And why is that?" The master demanded.  
While it was true demons did not NEED sleep, it still made him a better servant to recharge once in a while but Sebastian had not slept in weeks. Every time he closed his eyes there was vivid dreams of his master naked and... Doing vile... Disgusting... Sexual... Things that made Sebastian's nose bleed like a school boy who had just seen his first set of breasts.  
"I was running late on the laundry and it threw me off schedule my lord." And it was true.  
"Well hurry up I haven't got all day."  
The butler threw down the pile of clothing and kneeled before his master and stripped of the tiny teens night socks.  
"Your feet smell you could use a bath my lord." Grinning, he looked up at the frowning boy.  
Ciel kicked him in the face. Hard. Between the eyes.  
Tall and skinny, the butler took up a good amount of the space on the floor. He was so big.  
Bringing his hand up he rubbed the soar spot between his eyes.  
"You kick like a lady." Sebastian sat up.  
"Why you-"  
"I take it back." The master relaxed at that.  
"Not a lady, why Lady Elizabeth can kick far harder than that. No you kick more like spoiled little rich boy." Eyes ablaze the short one leaped out of bed and tried to tackle the larger man.  
It didn't take long for the child to realize that he was under his butler.  
"Get off!" Ciel demanded.  
"Oh I will get off, but it will be in a different way." Sebastian slid down and rubbed his crotch on his masters.  
The boy (hardly just a boy now, he was fifteen, and in the eighteen hundreds he was sort of a man) whimpered as his anger dissolved and embarrassment took over. Ciel was a bit of a late bloomer and had yet to start having sexual feelings. His body hadn't really hit puberty yet. He hadn't grown since he was thirteen.  
"Nooo..." The boy whined and trying to wiggle away.  
Xxx  
"Bullshit!" The master snapped.  
"It is mating season and you were in the line of fire!" The butler stood his ground.  
Well really he was standing behind his master while the boy was at breakfast down in the dining room.  
"You can't be serious? Mating season? What are you an animal?"  
"Indeed I am but so are humans we are all animals."  
"Well warning, I don't want you bringing strange people into this home just for sex." Ciel poked at his eggs.  
"Fine. Then what should I have intercorse with? I need to shag something." Sebastian replied.  
"Nothing you don't NEED sex."  
"I do."  
"You do not and if your so inclined to do so go and do it with Mey-Rin or someone."  
"I do not like women." Ciel choked on his food and Sebastian had to whack him on the back.  
"But... But you had sex with that nun!" Ciel stammered.  
"It was part of the job and I didn't even finish. Not much of a vagina person honestly." The boy blushed at his words.  
"Do not use dirty talk!" He said wiggling in his seat.  
A quiet moment passed.  
"If you don't like women then whats left for you to like?" Ciel wouldn't turn to look at his butler.  
"Men. Well real men. Not... The Grell type." His mouth twitched at the thought of the transgender reaper, "Or what ever it is that he... she... Considers... It's(?) self..."  
"How could two men even have a... Romantic relationship?" The boy pushed his plate away as the butler pulled up a chair by him.  
The looming butler knew his place and it was to stand behind his master. Not pull up a chair next to him. But part of his responsibility was to teach and care for the boy. He was also his guardian. So with that mind set Sebastian decided to dive into the topic.  
"When two men want to have intercorse-" He was cut off.  
"Or when one sits on the other and forces-" Ciel was stopped.  
"That was not sex... It was sexual but... not rape. I would never rape you."  
"No you would just molest me." Ciel stuck up his nose.  
Sebastian was looking at the door way. Mey-Rin was standing there with her face fully reddened. She backed up and ran for it.  
"Ass. You knew she was there!"  
"Oh calm down." The butler sighed, "Any how... When two men~"  
Ciel tried to block out his butlers voice. This was awkward and humiliating now.  
"And then one man puts his~" No matter how hard Ciel tried he couldn't look away from the man.  
"That all sounds painful. Why would anyone do that?" Ciel asked.  
"Because once your used to it the pain turns to pleasure. Very, very intense pleasure." Wiggles his brows.  
"Stop that." His master said flatly.  
"I feel you should know I have been drinking catnip tequila. I get a little loose for mating season."  
"Sometimes I hate you." Ciel raised a brow.  
"Ah and I feel the same for you my young lord."  
Xxx  
"How about now?" Sebastian was cleaning the masters office while the man-child worked at his desk.  
"No." Ciel sighed and put down his pen.  
It had been a week since 'the talk'. Sebastian had given him the regular talk as well to make sure he knew how men and women did 'it' but Ciel had had enough when his butler tried to explain women on women love.  
"Please?" The butler stood up from where he was dusting one of low book shelfs.  
Stepping over to the desk the butler leaned in and was breathing down the younger males neck.  
"I swear to God I will pour out all of your catnip tequila if you don't stop bothering me."  
"Sex with me is very pleasant." Sebastian pushed.  
"I know. You keep mentioning it. Now go away."  
The butler reached around and pinched the earls left nipple and ran for it before the teen could whack him.  
"Sebastian! Get back here you-"  
Xxx  
"It was just a nipple calm down."  
It was tea time the next day and Ciel was still fuming about the pinching incident.  
"Know what!" The earl turned and grabbed his butlers right nipple and twisted it, "How do you like it?!"  
"Could I request you put more force in and go harder?" Sebastian grinned.  
The master let go and stomped off.  
The butler cleaned up and took the tea up to the earl's room only to find the boy laying in his underwear.  
"Do not touch me." He said laying flat on his back.  
His bed was huge compared to him.  
"Why are you half naked my lord?"  
"It's hot."  
"Would you rather I do ice tea instead I hear that it is becoming quiet popular in the United States?"  
"Fine." Ciel grunted.  
Sebastian stood there watching his master and then before he knew what he was doing, his pants were unzipped and oh, look at that he was laying next to his master. The earl was so soft.  
"Pervert." Well at least his lord wasn't pushing him away, "And why, Sebastian do you have Hello Kitty underwear on?" Lovely. He was hard. This would be a pain to get rid of.  
"Master...?" He started.  
"Fine but... If I tell you to stop you WILL STOP." It was an order, nothing less.  
Sebastian stripped off his coat and shirt. His vest was at the end of the bed now and his socks were on the lamp's shade.  
"Okay here we go." Smirking the bigger man pulled off his boxers and pulled the sitting teen close.  
"Suck." The demon ordered.  
The human looked horrified.  
"I will do it for you too. Now suck." Ciel had not wanted to share the information but puberty had hit him like a ton of bricks the past few months.  
He was not really growing body hair yet but his junk was growing a bit in size and his hormones were up and going. He was hoping his voice would drop and that he would grow a few inches soon. That was what he really couldn't wait for.  
Groaning Sebastian tilted his head back. How was his master's tong working his penis so well? Surely the boy hadn't done this before.  
Ciel smiled to himself as his open mouth had taken in the demon's wood. The sexual part of puberty had slapped little Lord Phantomhive like a Bugs Bunny cartoon comedy glove slapping.  
"Mmm more..." The butler then let out a yelp as something entered him.  
The earl had stuck a finger up his pooper.  
"Shhh." The boy said looking up, "It's just mating season is all."


End file.
